Schön Berlin
by MissImpatiens
Summary: Ever since the crash of the stocks, they'd been like that.   Prussia goes around seeing how the other nations struggle to maintain their economy, but doesn't realize he might be in danger himself. middle-Europe centered. Prussia-headcanon. No pairings.


(First story ever, please be kind C: Hetalia and its characters do NOT belong to me!)

* * *

><p>Ever since that crash of the stocks, they'd been like that.<p>

And he didn't like it.

'Hey West, get your ass to bed, idiot.' He told his brother. Germany hadn't slept for two days straight, staying up to finish the work that was given to him by the government.  
>'You know I can't, <em>Brüder<em>,' the blonde sighed, then started to cough, and added; 'the _Bundeskanzlerin_ wants this on her desk by tomorrow morning' when his coughing fit passed. 'Well, _Scheiße_,' the pale-haired man uttered. He had put on long enough with this. The time was 19.19 and he was not going to hang around his not-awesome workaholic brother all night.

'WEEEST, I'M OUT!' He jelled, a little louder than needed. 'THERE'S BEER IN THE KITCHEN! Don't forget to feed yourself.' He added, the last part muttering. He heard some grunting response as he got his coat and keys, and stalked out of the door, glancing back through the window. He waited a little, then saw the kitchen light go on and the bulky figure of the blonde moving around. 'Ach, _Scheiße_, I should have gotten a beer for myself,' the red-eyed ex-nation said to himself, smiling, before he walked to his car (cause, yeah, of course The Awesome had his own car) and rode off.

Slumped over his papers, Austria nearly missed the headlights of a car that turned on his lawn and stopped mere inches from his own car. Coughing, he scribbled something down and put the paper on a pile. The pile of paperwork that still needed to be done was bigger; he'd probably spend the whole night finishing it all.

'HEY SPECKS!' That obnoxious oaf. How did he even get in anyway? 'LEAVING YOUR KEYS IN THAT POT NEAR THE FRONT DOOR IS KIND OF STUPID, YOU KNOW!' …Ah. Oh well. Austria rubbed his eyes, and set to work again. When he heard a crash, in what he presumed was the kitchen, his hand slightly quivered and he frowned. Even one without extra-sensitive ears, like his, could hear where Prussia was going. '_Three… two… one…_' 'Hey Specks! Why no answer?' The door was thrashed open, revealing that white-haired devil with a bottle of beer- _his_ beer- in the left hand. In his right, he had a big slice of what appeared to be, Gott, _his_ strüdl. 'Whoa. You don't look so good,' was all the Prussian could say when he saw the other man's face. 'Good evening to you as well,' came the gruff response. The dark-haired man turned back to his paperwork, continuing where he had left off. 'Whoa, whoa, gonna ignore me now? It's me, The Awesome-' he took a bite from the strüdl- 'amf yuf goffa liffen fo me!' He finished. Swallowed. 'This is good! But, it's always good. The cake, not you.' Austria pinched the bridge of his nose, trying not to let the rambling of the Prussian, or the fact that his strüdl was called a mere _cake_, distract him.

Three minutes and five seconds -he had eyed his watch- later, Prussia jumped up from the spare chair in Austria's working room and started to pace around. 'Oy, this is even more un-awesome than you usually are,' he said, his trademark wolf-smirk for once not on his face. He peered over at what the other nation was doing, and nearly knocked over the pile with finished paperwork. 'Whoops.' He said when he saw the other man's face. 'Hey Mr. Boring-the-hell-out-of-me, I'm gonna get another beer, you need one too?' It was actually nice of him, Austria thought, minus the nickname. 'You could get me a coffee. Or wait. Maybe I do need a beer.' Grabbing his handkerchief, he coughed in it. Prussia observed him with red eyes, gleaming in the sparse light. 'Gott, you're even worse than West, you know,' he frowned.  
>Austria glared at his former enemy. 'We are all sick, and we are all trying to get healthy. The fact that you have no economy to worry about anymore doesn't mean you can just run around pestering us all day.' Ouch. Low blow. Prussia huffed. 'Well, I thought you wanted to see my awesomeness before drifting off to sleep, you know, have your needed daily dose of <em>me<em>-' he pointed dramatically towards himself with his thumb- ' but I guess I'm just too great for you. So I'm gonna grab my keys and head home.'

The dark-haired nation turned his head towards his paperwork. 'I thought you'd get me some beer.' Prussia smirked, despite the stuck-up tone the priss had used. 'Coming up. Need anything else, _princess_?' He quickly ran before the Austrian could start scolding him, hearing a demanding '_Preußen!_' echo through the hall.

'But-' 'No! And that's the end of it!' Prussia frowned. The frowning started to give him a headache. Not awesome. 'Come on, it's not like I haven't driven around with beer in my belly before!' 'I'm going to call your brother to pick you up, _or_ you're going by train. But I will not allow you to sit at the steering wheel, you drank away all evening!' Austria sat down, or actually threw himself on a chair nearby. He yawned, and took off his glasses to polish. The bags under his eyes weren't hard to miss.  
>'Uh,' Prussia intervened, 'you know, I could also drive home, or stay here. I ain't leaving my precious car here. Plus, West is in an even worse state than you, so I'm not letting him drive either. ' He was an awesome big bro after all. The brunette could only rub his eyes en replace his glasses. 'Fine, fine. You can stay here then. You can-' He coughed. 'Well, never mind, I'm sure you know your way around here. However disturbing that is.' Prussia grinned, though it didn't reach his eyes. 'Well, how 'bout finding a nice club or bar, it's only half past 2!' That remark received a glare from the other. 'I'm surprised you can even stand up straight, you drank every drop of beverage in my refrigerator, save for the alcohol I keep in there for medical purposes.' 'Exactly my point. You need to get more beer in here, specs, no fun without it.'<br>Prussia was blinking tiredly though. He had spent the last few hours keeping awesome monologues, drinking beer, even trying to drink _wine_ which he gave up fast, even playing fucking _chess_ with _himself_. Trying to change the music from the classic channel to anything else, especially hardrock, earned a deadly glare from the brunette. So, fine. He was going to sleep. Austria arranged the papers in boxes and correctly labeled them. Then he walked upstairs, to his room. Prussia followed him, turning the other way upstairs, towards one of his favorite rooms- mostly because it was far away from Austria's- it was on a corner, so it had more windows, and two balconies.

When he entered, he saw the plastic on the furniture, and the layer of dust in which his footprints clearly showed. He paced towards the windows and threw them open, the speckles of dust almost sparkling in the moonlight. Next, he got rid of the plastic on the bed and one of the chairs, trying not to breathe when a cloud of dust almost attacked him. 'Jesus, Specks, can't you afford yourself to _at least_ dust a bit here?' He mumbled. Finally, after letting the dust settle and closing the windows against the harsh wind, he got rid of most of his clothes and drift into sleep.

The brunette never was one that liked to rise early, but lately he hadn't had any chance to sleep well into noon. Not even on Sundays. _Triiiiiing…..triiiiiing….triiiiiing_ went the phone. After shrugging on his button-down shirt and pulling on some pants, he jogged towards the phone. '_Hallo?_' Austria heard the nervous, sleep-deprived voice of West Germany – _no; just Germany now_ – coming through the horn of the phone. '_Guten tag Österreich, have you seen my brüder? He went away yesterday evening and he hasn't come back since. I, uh, I know he wanders off sometimes, but he'd surely tell me and-_' Austria cut off the rambling German with 'Yes, _Deutschland_, he is here,' keeping the horn a safe distance from his ear. He heard a sigh on the other side of the line, probably from relief. 'I shall wake him this instant and make him go home. Hold on one minute, _bitte_.'

_Snuggling a huge, round, fluffy yellow bird, happily smiling. But then the bird started to peck at his chest, __into__ his chest, it hurt, it hurt-_ '_Preußen_, wake up!' Prussia jolted up, the throbbing pain in his chest subsiding. Instantly, it was replaced by a nauseated feeling and his head felt like someone was hitting it with a frying pan, over and over. Groaning, he fell back in the bed. 'Hey Specks, nice wake up call. Not. What time is it?' 'It's time you went back to your brother, he's been worried sick.' Prussia jolted up _again_, putting his head in his hands. 'Uhg, _Scheiße_, I forgot to tell West I'm crashing here!' He started to half-crawl out of bed, patting around for his phone like a half-blind man. Austria gently pushed him back into the cushions and handed him the mobile phone Austria had found in one of the pockets of the Prussian's jeans. 'Here, now you can call your brother.' Prussia blinked at him, then plucked the device from his hands and started to hammer on the little keys rapidly. Austria sighed and went to get some medicine and water to fight the hangover the Prussian was struggling with.

'No, _Verdammt_, I said I'm sorry!' Prussia said into the phone. He kept it right in front of his face instead of putting in next to his ear, since the low, booming voice of the blonde only made his headache worse. 'West, _West_, relax will you! I _told_ you I was going out, didn't I!' Austria, entering the room, watched the heated Prussian debating with his phone. Or well, the person on the phone, but it looked queer to him how the pale-haired kept glaring and speaking loudly to the little device in his hand. A vein was clearly visible in his neck. '_Ja,_ I KNOW I didn't say when I was going back, and I should have called, but can we drop this now, _bitte_? I have a very un-awesome headache.' He sighed and slumped back in the cushions, motioning for the water as he noticed Austria standing there. The brunette handed him the medicine, and the glass of water, and sat down on the foot-end of the bed.

'…'

'He's just sleep deprived, you know,' the red-eyed man said, leaning his head back, his voice for once quiet. The brunette observed him, his dark blue eyes looking at him concerned. 'And you haven't thought of helping him fill in the mountains of paperwork?' Prussia looked at him with a glare. 'You know I can't, I'm not a country anymore,' he muttered. Austria stiffened his shoulders. '_Gott, Preußen_, hear yourself. Two decades ago you were the DDR, why is your unification with Germany so different than the one in 1867?' The bitterness in his voice was unmistakable; Austria was still mad about that. Prussia sneered. 'Well, maybe the little fact that _Preußen_ doesn't even exist anymore, officially?' He remarked sourly. 'Well, that doesn't change the fact that Berlin is still there where it always had been,' the brunette retorted. This was ridiculous, why was he arguing with Prussia about the existence of that very man? 'Hnpf,' said Prussia. 'So, you agree you could at least get some files on Berlin done to help your brother?' Austria said. 'I don't agree on anything with you, you know that,' said his former enemy. Just when Austria opened his mouth to reply, the grandfather clock down the hall told them it was 7 in the morning. 'Maybe it's time to go back, after all, West needs me, _ja_?' His trademark smirk came onto his face, but never quite reached his eyes. The other man just scolded and told him he was free to leave.

As Prussia got out of bed, dressed himself - _like he put it, awesomely_ - staggered down to gulp down some of the leftover strüdl and more than a few glasses of water, got to his car and drove away with an alarming speed, all Austria could think of was whether the ex-nation and his younger brother were going to be all right. After all, these were harsh times, though, thought Austria, not as harsh as the stock crash in the 1920s. As he shivered, he remembered that he was only wearing a button-up shirt, at 7 in the morning, in March. Quickly he went inside to change to more suitable clothing and start the day properly.

* * *

><p>There will me more~ please review C:<br>Xx Miss Impatiens


End file.
